The Way It Should Have Been
by AbsolutelyNothingSpecial
Summary: Jeremiah told Belly he cheated on her and proposed all in the same breathe. In the third book she accepts. This is what should have happened after that scene and how Conrad makes everything better.


Author's note: This is my very first FanFic ever so please leave me lots of messages telling me how I can improve or what you thought. I only read the first two books in the Summer Trilogy. My library didn't have the third one but hopefully I will be able to get my hands on it soon:) On the other hand, I read all the reviews for the third one and I got the general story. I couldn't believe that after Jeremiah cheated on Belly she still accepted his proposal, so this is what I think shouldn't have happend instead. Again, I HAVE NOT READ THE THIRD BOOK so I really don't know all the details. Well, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclamer: I do not own "The Summer I Turned Pretty" trilogy. All rights are reserved to Jenny Han.

"I slept with her..." Jeremiah's voice echoed in my head over and over. I thought I was special to him. I thought he loved me. I guess I was wrong. I mean, when you love someone, you don't cheat on them. It's as simple as that. But still, if he didn't love me then why would he propose?

So many things raced through my mind as I drove down the same familiar road I drove down every summer of my life. This time, however, I wasn't driving with my mother and Steven. It was just me. And there would be no one in the beach house when I got there. No one would be there because I ruined everything. Susannah was dead and I had chosen Jeremiah over Conrad. Then the guy who supposedly loves me told me he slept with some random girl at a party and proposed to me all in the same breath. I was shocked and hurt and so I told him no and I got into my car and sped away. Susannah and her boys were gone and out of my life forever. Tears filled my eyes and I struggled to see the road. They poured down my face and were hot against my cheeks. He didn't deserve my tears, but after being together for two years, I couldn't help but sob. My stomache and my heart ached and I was beginning to get a migrane when I saw the sign marked "COUSINS".

When I pulled into the driveway I was so exhausted from crying and my puffy, red eyes could barely stay open. I got out of my car and walked up the front porch. I tried to ignore all the flashbacks that tugged on my memory. I didn't want to remember all the good times I had with Jeremiah and Conrad. Both of Beck's Boys had broken my heart and I just wanted to be pissed. I didn't want to remember Susannah either. I couldn't never be mad at her, but it still hurt too much to think about her. So I just pulled out my key and open the door.

It had taken longer than I thought to get to the beach house and it was dark already. I turned on the lights and it took a few moments for my bloodshot eyes to adjust so I walked blindly up the stairs and into my room. I pulled Junior Mint off my nightstand and climbed under the blankets. All I wanted at that moment was sleep. It didn't matter that I still had my clothes on or that I hadn't washed my makeup off (Although my tears did most of that for me), my eyes closed and I fell asleep, tears still streaming down my face.

"Belly? Belly? Wake up!"

"Conrad?" What in earth was he doing here? I began to sit up, still squinting at the morning light coming in through the window. He began to laugh.

"Nice hair. And what's up with your makeup?" His voice was so condescending I could have slapped him. It took me a second to realize where I was and why I was here. Then the waterworks came back. I wasn't just crying, I was sobbing and shaking. How could Jeremiah do that to me? Conrad spoke again, but he sounded concerned this time, or maybe he sounded frightened? I couldn't tell. I didn't care. "Belly? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Go away!" I practically screamed at him. I threw the covers off and that's when I realized I was still wearing my dress from last night. It was a simple dress: blueish grey to match my eyes, skin tight with thick over-the-shoulder straps. Jeremiah and I were at a party when I found out he cheated on me and we ran out into the street. At that point I only thought they had kissed, but I was wrong. "I slept with her." His voice kept haunting me.

"Belly, please, tell me what's wrong." Conrad stood up and reached out for me but I slapped his hand away and stumbled to the bathroom. I slammed the door and threw myself against it. Then I slid down to the floor. There was a cautious knock. 'God, he doesn't know when to give up!' I thought, but I didn't answer.

"Belly, are you okay? Does this have something to do with my brother?" His voice grew more and more concerned each time he spoke. "Why do you care?" I spoke with malice and I could feel him flinch on the other side of the door. I slowly got to my feet and looked in the mirror. I was a mess. My hair was sticking out in all directions and mascara streaked my face. I began to wash my face and brush my hair. I just couldn't face Conrad like this.

"I'll always care about you..." He sounded sad, but that's all he said. I waited until I looked at least halfway decent before I unlocked the door. I was still brushing my hair when he opened it and slid into the tiny bathroom. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" I looked at him through the mirror. This wasn't the usual Conrad. The Usual Conrad was cold and aloof.

"Your brother is a two-timing douche bag." I tried to sound pissed but my voice cracked on 'timing'. Conrad just stared back through the mirror. He didn't say anything, he just grabbed the brush out of my hand, place his hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him. Then he pulled me into his arms and let me weep.

I was sitting on my bed when Conrad came in. I had found a pair of jean shorts in one of my dressers but I had taken most of my clothes home with me when we thought Mr. Fisher was going to sell the house. Somehow Conrad knew this and threw one of his old football t-shirts at me. "I thought you might need this."

"Thanks..." I couldn't make eye contact after I bawled my eyes out into his chest and ruined the grey shirt he was wearing. He wore a white one now and it really brought out his tan. He began to close the door.

"Wait!" He opened it a little more and peeked his head back in. I still refused to look him in the eyes. "Can you stay with me?"  
>Conrad didn't respond but he walked in and stood by the door. "Turn around," I commanded and he complied, "So, what are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled the dress up and over my head.<p>

"Just hanging out. I got here last week. Then I came home from a party this morning to find your car parked in my spot." He didn't say it to be mean, just sort of matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Sorry." Was all I could say.

"Mhm. Can I turn around now?" He didn't wait for an answer but turned and faced me anyway. I just finished pulling down his t-shirt.

"It looks good on you," He barely looked at me but sat down on my bed, "Are you okay?"

"Thanks. And I will be. I think I just need something to take my mnd off of the whole situation. I'm going down to the beach if you want to come."

This time I was the one who didn't wait for an answer. I walked out of my room, down the stairs, and out the french doors onto the back deck. He followed about five feet behind me the entire time, even all the way down to the water's edge. I guess he thought I was so upset over his brother that I would jump into the ocean and commit suicide or something. He was always about honor and helping the helpless. That never changed.

"I'm still in love with you." Conrad said it so fast that I could barely make out what he was saying. Wow. He really had the worst timing. I stopped in my tracks and spun around.

"What?" "Uhm," he cleared his throat and tried again, "I'm still in love with you. And I know that you and Jere just broke up..."

I cut him off, "Exactly, we JUST broke up! What the HELL Conrad! NOW you decide to tell me this? WHAT the HELL!" I was so angry at him. I was hurting and he decided to fucking confess his love to me? He never even said "I love you" when we were together.

The look on his face was a mix of shock and pain. I kind of felt bad, but he deserved it for ambushing me like that. I shoved past him and began to walk back to the house, but he grabbed my wrist and turned me around like he did in the bathroom earlier. He put his left hand on the back of my head and moved the hand that held my wrist on the small of my back and pulled me towards him. Suddenly his lips were crashing down on mine and I was kissing him back. It was passionate and I just closed my eyes and got lost in him. I don't think that Jeremiah ever made me feel like the way I did when I kissed Conrad. I kicked myself for thinking about Jere but it was true. I'm not sure how long we kissed before we sepereated but I began to feel like I chose the wrong Fisher. I was about to tell him that when he said, "I'm sorry." I was out of breath but somewhere between huffs and puffs I managed to tell him that it was quite alright.

Conrad and I spent the next week at the summer house together (I bought some new clothes, a bathing suit, etc.,). After that passionate kiss on the beach, however, we decided to take it slow. He didn't want to feel like he was my rebound and I didn't want to rush back into another relationship. So that entire week we didn't make out or kiss or even cuddle. We went to the beach in the mornings and at night we either went to parties or stayed in and watched a movie.

It was a Saturday and there was a party at some kid named Josh's house. Conrad knew him and said that he got the invite surfing a few days ago. It wasn't the kind of party that people get dressed up for so I put on a white tank top with a gold owl across the front and side and a pair of washed out short shorts. Conrad wore a dark blue polo with kakais. He was sweet and opened the door for me and let me pick the radio station. When we got to Josh's there were cars all up and down his street. We walked to the back of the house and there was a huge bonfire. His house was right on the water so his backyard was the beach. People covered almost every inch of sand. Conrad knew most of the people and I knew a few from around Cousins.

Conrad was extrememly overprotective about the liquor. He only had two beers because he was driving but he barely letme have anything at all. I was eightteen and I deided that I could drink whatever I wanted... so whenever he wasn't paying attention I would take a shot of Captain Morgan. I knew it was childish but I didn't care. After a while I was pretty buzzed. I stumbled once and that's only because someone left their clothes right on the sand and I tripped. That's when Conrad decided it was time to go. "Why couldn't you just listen to me?" He said on the car ride home.

"I'm a big girl, Con, I don't have to listen to you." I guess I was feeling brave but he just rolled his eyes. I wasn't a child anymore and I hated when he treated me like i was one.

When we pulled into the driveway I didn't even wait for him to open the door for me. I sprinted into the house screaming, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Conrad didn't run, but then again, I didn't really expect him to. I was sitting on his bed when he found me. "Come on Bells, it's time to go to sleep." He reached for me as to help me up.

"No." I stated and before he could react I began to kiss him. He kissed me back but not as enthusiastically. When I slid my hand under his shirt he stopped me.

"No Belly. You're drunk."

"Can I tell you a secret?" I didn't wait for an answer but instead leaned in and whispered in his ear "I'm not really drunk."

He smiled back and just like that we were kissing again. The truth is, I really wasn't that drunk. I could think perfectly clearly, and I knew exactly what I wanted. I took both of Conrad's hands in mine and climbed backwards onto his bed. I was on my knees, then my butt, then my back. He layed down ontop of me and between my legs. I shivered.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured. And I don't want this to be a rebound."  
>I sighed, "You are NOT a rebound. You are the Fisher I was supposed to end up with all along." We both smiled at that, because we knew it was so true.<p>

His kissing got much more enthusiastic after that. I slipped my hands under his shirt once more and this time he didn't stop me. I felt the bulge of his abs and how they moved when he shifted his weight. Electricity shot up my spine and I pulled the shirt over his head, only breaking the kiss for a second. He smiled at me before he dipped his head back down so our lips could reconnect. His body weight ontop of me made me want him even more. I wanted to feel his skin on mine. His strong hands played with the hem on my shirt. He was torturing me. After a few more seconds I sat up and removed my own tank top and bra as fast as I could. My actions made him chuckle, but when he put his lips back on mine there was a new feirceness, a new urgentcy.

His hands traveled and traced over my breasts and squeezed them. I moaned and writhed to try to get closer to him. My body was craving his against me. Then my nipples just barely brushed against his chest muscles and I though I would explode. I needed him, NOW. His hand moved down my hips to my thighs and back up again to the zipper of my shorts. Almost simultaneously I unzipped his kakais and he rolled onto his back. He pulled off his shorts and boxers in the same motion then turned to me. As slow as he possible could, he slid my shorts off, then my black lace underwear. I thought I might die until he swiftly spread my legs and began to lick me. I could hardly control myself. It felt so good. My hands twisted into his messy hair and I pulled him closer to me. My body tossed and my back arched uncontrollably.

Then, very gently, he glided his hands, one on each side, up my thighs, hips, and all the way back to my breasts. He kissed me on the lips again and I wrapped myself around all that was Conrad. I flipped us over now so that he was on his back. "Can we?" I asked sheepishly. I began to blush and he answered me in a kiss. Then he sat up and grabbed his shaft. He rubbed his head back and forth along my clit and I began to moan again. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his hand and begged him, "Pleeeaassseeeeee!"

Conrads smile widened as he gently pushed himself inside me. I mean, I thought Jeremiah was big! Slowly I began to move up and down. This time it was Conrad who began to moan. I guess he couldn't deal with my slow pace because he flipped me onto my back and began to hammer me. I never felt anything so big, so hard before. I was climaxing, and quickly. I could tell he was too in the way he gripped the sheets by head. I kissed his fist and he began to hammer harder. Harder. Harder.

I felt his balls smack against me everything time he thrusted. I begged him to go deeper and trust me, he tried. And all at once, we both were sent over the edge. I screamed a little and he grunted as he ejaculated inside of me. His hot cum was the last thing I felt before he pulled himself out and flopped down next to me. I rolled over and put my head on his chest and one of my legs between his.

"I love you" were the last words I heard before I drifted off, and I knew this was where I belonged... with Conrad Fisher. Susannah was right all along.

I hope you liked it! Letme know what you think! :)


End file.
